


Predatism

by Harmony_Whispers



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's hentai way of confessing his love, M/M, Pervert!Akashi, Stalker!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whispers/pseuds/Harmony_Whispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you please at least turn around?" Kuroko really felt uncomfortable with Akashi around and he felt that multiple times. Akashi is after all weird and perverted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predatism

Kuroko hummed lightly as he wash his hair with shampoo and then rinsing it with hot water. He let the water trickle down his face and all the way down to his toes and this warmth felt very comfortable against his skin.

Once he was done, he opened the metal door that reached around his waist and stepped out the small tub. He was about to reach out for a towel to dry himself on when he noticed someone that doesn't belong here.

A redhead was sitting on a chair comfortably with his legs crossed and had a red blush spreading across his face as he held a handkerchief over his nose. Kuroko swore that he saw something red soaking into the material.

However that didn't matter and what matters was that Akashi, Kuroko's captain, was there, alone with Kuroko AND currently looking at Kuroko's naked body with lust and with a predator's eyes.

Kuroko had totally let his guard down since everyone had already left the locker room, so he didn't bother to get his towel and clothes. And now he deeply regret making that choice, wishing to dig a hole and hide in there forever.

He hurriedly ran back and closed the door to shield his body. "A-Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?"

Akashi coughed as he regained back his dignity, "Waiting for you." He tried to hid his now wet handkerchief in his pocket.

"I-I see."

A pregnant silence formed between the two and it was Akashi who break the ice. "So Kuroko, you should dress before you get a cold."

Kuroko nodded and went to reach for his clothes but stopped at the realization as he looked at Akashi who was still standing there, "Ano Akashi-kun, aren't you going to wait for me outside?"

"Don't mind, pretend I'm not here: I'm just air."

"But... Can you please at least turn around?"

Akashi sighed but obeyed nonetheless.

Kuroko then hurriedly take his clothes and wore it as fast as he can, not knowing that Akashi was using his phone screen the entire time to watch Kuroko's naked form and he immediately put it away as soon as Kuroko was finished.

"T-thank you for waiting for me," Kuroko started.

"Your welcome." And after that, Akashi send Kuroko home despite the bluenette's protests and that pretty much sums up Kuroko's day when _that_ happened again.

This time, Kuroko was taking his pants off to use the bathroom when he felt something was off and wrong. He looked around but didn't notice anything strange and decided to look up for the sake of it. It was then that he saw Akashi standing on the toilet with lid closed (most likely on his toes), staring down at Kuroko shamelessly. In fact, he seemed very eager and excited.

And this time around, Kuroko did screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi and Kuroko aren't in a relationship yet, that's why I tagged this as AkaKuro.
> 
> I'm not sure if there'll be sequel, so for now, I'll mark this as complete.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! =D


End file.
